Meta Knight (SSB4)
:Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Meta Knight en ''Super Smash Bros. 4. Para ver información general del personaje, véase Meta Knight.'' Meta Knight (''メタナイト Meta Naito'') es un personaje perteneciente al [[Kirby (universo)|universo Kirby]], quien ha confirmado para la última entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Meta Knight fue confirmado el 13 de Agosto del 2014, exactamente un mes antes del lanzamiento de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Características La apariencia de Meta Knight no ha cambiado mucho desde su anterior aparición en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, aunque nuevos detalles han sido añadidos; sus manos ahora llevan protectores, y su armadura se ha desgastado un poco. Se han mostrado algunos movimientos del personaje. Según Masahiro Sakurai, entre los cambios más notables al personaje está la pérdida de la habilidad de planear con su ataque especial hacia arriba, Lanzadera. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales *Ataque normal: Meta Knight da una multitud de espadazos (1%) y luego un golpe final. (2%) *Ataque rápido: Da una patada mientras se detiene. (6%) *Fuerte lateral: Da dos espadazos laterales (2% cada uno) y uno hacia arriba. (3%) *Fuerte superior: Da un giro con su espada apuntando hacia arriba. (7%) *Fuerte inferior: Golpea con su espada al nivel del suelo. (5%) Smash *Lateral: Corta con su espada de derecha a izquierda (16-22%) *Superior: Da tres espadazos en forma de arco sobre su cabeza. (9-12%) *Inferior: Da un espadazo hacia ambos lados. (7-14%) Ataques aéreos *Normal: Da una voltereta con su espada. (10%) *Delantero: Da tres espadazos hacia adelante. (6% si conectan todos) *Trasero: Igual a su ataque aéreo delantero pero ligeramente mas lento. (7%) *Superior: Da un rápido espadazo hacia arriba. (5%) *Inferior: Da un espadazo en forma de arco hacia abajo. (6%) Agarres y lanzamientos *Agarre: Agarra con su mano izquierda. *Agarre corriendo: Agarra con sus alas extendidas. *Golpiza: Golpea al enemigo con sus alas. (3%) *Lanzamiento delantero: Patea al enemigo hacia adelante. (9%) *Lanzamiento trasero: Se teletransporta con su capa y da un espadazo. (10%) *Lanzamiento superior: Vuela alto con el oponente y lo azota contra el suelo. (10%) *Lanzamiento inferior: Patea varias veces al oponente. (7%) Movimientos especiales Otros Entrada Se teletransporta girando su capa. Burlas *Superior: Gira con su capa de una forma similar a su entrada. *Lateral: Muestra su espada mientras dice: Fight me! ("¡Lucha contra mí!"). *Inferior: Expande sus alas mientras dice: Come! ("¡Ven!"). Poses de espera *Mira hacia los lados en forma defensiva. *Pone su capa sobre su rostro. Poses de victoria *Mueve su espada mientras dice: Victory... is my destiny ("Victoria... es mi destino"). *Salta hacia la pantalla y hace una pose mientras dice: You have much yet to learn ("Tienes mucho que aprender"). *Gira su capa y sale de la pantalla mientras dice: Come back when you can put out a fight! ("¡Vuelve cuando puedas dar una pelea!"). Paleta de colores [[Archivo:Paleta de colores de Meta Knight (JAP) SSB4 (3DS).png|frame|center|Paleta de colores de Meta Knight en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U.]] Galería ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS'' Meta Knight en el Smashventura SSB4 (3DS).png|Meta Knight en el Smashventura. Meta Knight en el Campo de batalla SSB4 (3DS).png|Meta Knight en el Campo de batalla. ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U'' Meta Knight en la Hal Abarda SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight en el Hal Abarda. Meta Knight atacando a Mega Man SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight atacando a Mega Man. Meta Knight con el Smash Final SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight en modo de espera de Smash Final. Meta Knight y Kirby en el Destino Final SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight junto a Kirby en Destino final. Meta Knight atacando a Mario y Yoshi SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight atacando a Mario y Yoshi. Meta Knight atacando a Samus SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight atacando a Samus. Meta Knight junto a Ike y Marth SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight junto a Ike y Marth en el Coliseo. Meta Knight junto a Kirby con el poder de Palutena SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight y Kirby en la Liga Pokémon junto con algunos Pokémon. Kirby atacando a Meta Knight SSB4 (Wii U).png|Kirby atacando a Meta Knight. Mario, Aldeano y Meta Knight en Galaxia Mario SSB4 (Wii U).png|Mario. Aldeano y Meta Knight en Galaxia Mario. Meta Knight apunto de extender su capa SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight a punto de extender su capa. Meta Knight atacando a Bowser en el Ring de Boxeo SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight atacando a Bowser en el Ring de boxeo. Meta Knight en la Central Geotermica SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight en la Central Geotérmica. Meta Knight junto a Kirby en la Liga Pokémon SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight y Kirby en la Liga Pokémon. Meta Knight volando junto a Kirby en Galaxia Mario SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight volando junto a Kirby en la Galaxia Mario. Meta Knight y Captain Falcon en el Castillo del Dr. Willy SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight y Captain Falcon en el Castillo del Dr. Wily. Meta Knight y Mega Man en el Castillo del Dr. Willy SSB4 (Wii U).png|Mega Man junto a Meta Knight en el Castillo del Dr. Wily. Palutena junto a Meta Knight en el Ring de Boxeo SSB4 (Wii U).png|Palutena combatiendo con Meta Knight en el Ring de boxeo. Kirby, Meta Knight y Rey Dedede SSB4 (Wii U).png|Kirby, Rey Dedede y Meta Knight en Sobrevolando el pueblo. Meta Knight atacando a Sheik en el Castillo del Dr. Willy SSB4 (Wii U).png|Sheik siendo atacada por Meta Knight en el Castillo del Dr. Wily Meta Knight en el Hal Abarda SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight en el Hal Abarda. Meta Knight junto a Fox y Kirby en Sobrevolando el pueblo SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight, Fox y Kirby en Sobrevolando el pueblo. Meta Knight junto a un Bob-omb en Altarea SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight junto a un Bob-omb en Altarea. Meta Knight usando su Turbotaladro SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight usando su Turbotaladro. Pikachu, Aldeano y Meta Knight en Sobrevolando el pueblo SSB4 (Wii U).png|Pikachu, Aldeano y Meta Knight en Sobrevolando el pueblo. Meta Knight y un Luchador Mii en el Hal Abarda SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight junto a un Luchador Mii en el Hal Abarda. Meta Knight y Zelda en Altarea SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight y Zelda en Altarea. Pac-Man, Pikachu y Meta Knight en el Vergel de la esperanza SSB4 (Wii U).png|Pac-Man, Pikachu y Meta Knight en el Vergel de la Esperanza. Meta Knight, Zelda y Link en el Ring de Boxeo SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight atacando a Zelda y Link en el Ring de Boxeo. ''amiibo'' Amiibo de Meta Knight.jpg|amiibo de Meta Knight. Embalaje del amiibo de Meta Knight.png|Embalaje europeo del amiibo. Embalaje del amiibo de Meta Knight (América).jpg|Embalaje americano del amiibo. Embalaje del amiibo de Meta Knight (Japón).jpg|Embalaje japonés del amiibo. Véase también